Cold Visitor
by Akatsuki-Fangirl
Summary: Turkey was the type of person who liked warmth, but sometimes just loved the cold...TurkeyxRussia


**Cold Visitor  
Rating: T  
Pairing(s): TurkeyxRussia, SadiqxIvan  
Beware: OOCness, maybe?  
Disclaimer: Ivan, Sadiq, and the show/manga/webcomic are not mine, if they were this story would be true.  
Positive comments are welcome, negative comments will be ignored, and flames will be your hell. Have a nice day!**

**_Summary: Turkey was the type of person who liked warmth, but sometimes just loved the cold..._**

The fluffiness of the feathery cushions. The softness of the comforter around his body. The cushion cloud he lied upon. The Russian knew that he has never felt this at peace _ever _in his many years of living. He sighed in content and curled up further into the heavenly surroundings. If only this was his bed...

_Turkey lied on the couch, reading the latest in the politics of the world. Not at all impressed of any news he read. He sighed in frustration, tossed the already forgotten article onto the table, and sunk further into the furniture. He stared at the ceiling until he could feel the holes burning into the second floor._

_"Ne kadar sıkıcı ..." He muttered._

_He closed his eyes and he attempted to think of something worth wild, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. He opened his eyes and looked toward the direction of the door (though it's kind of hard to see a door if a wall is in the way...). He didn't move and this caused a string of hard, loud knocks from whoever even bothered to visit the Turkish man. He sighed and stood, deciding that the fourty-seventh time someone knocks; is the time to let them in._

_He unwillingly trudged to the door and opened it._

_"Evet, bir şey gerekiyor?" He asked, not bothering to check who it was._

_"Здравствуйте, Садык! How are you this evening?"_

_Turkey froze in place as he finally realized who stood in front of him._

_"R-Russia? What are you doing here?" He asked in pure confusion. Did he forget about a meeting?_

_Russia tilted his head (quite cutely to Turkey) and smiled. "Well, I was visiting Germany-san and was on my way back home, but a terrible storm delayed my flight! So I decided that I would visit you while the storm clears up!"_

_Turkey blinked. "But...a storm doesn't usually delay a flight too long..."_

_Russia giggled. "If it's one of my country's storms it does! You remember, da?"_

_Oh, Turkey remembered alright..._

Russia's violet eyes fluttered open and blinked a few times before truly waking up. The Russian stretched and smiled as his eyes landed upon the man who lied beside him. He sat up slightly, careful not to wake the other or to let the warm sheet fall off of him, and slightly leaned over the sleeping man. One of his hands emerged from the tousle of warmth and he drew a small line across Turkey's cheek.

Russia smiled as Turkey shifted slightly in his sleep, causing his head to turn towards Russia. Russia released a giggle and stared lovingly at the other before bringing his knuckle to the other's cheek, rubbing it softly.

_Russia wasted no time in spreading himself comfortably on the couch and sighing in delight. Turkey stood in the doorway with a smirk._

_"For someone who doesn't come here often, you sure know how to make my home yours." Turkey teased._

_Russia smiled. "It is not my fault that your house is so warm and inviting!"_

_Turkey rolled his eyes, but smiled and strolled over to the Russian. "Normally, I would allow you to get away with making this your home, but seeing as you came uninvited, you need to make room."_

_Russia giggled and stood, allowing the Turkish man to take his spot. Russia sat on the other's lap and casually sprawled himself across the other's lying figure, fitting his head snugly into Turkey's neck. Russia sighed in pleasure._

_Turkey smiled and stroked the other's hair. "Sen bir kic agrisin bazen, ama, sevgilim seni seviyorum." He muttered as he kissed the top of Russia's head._

_"Hn?" Russia questioned lazily._

_"Nothing, darling, nothing."_

_Russia looked up with a skeptical look and poked the other's cheek in annoyance. "Tell me."_

_Turkey merely grinning, took Russia's wrist into his hand, and said, teasingly:_

"You're hands are cold..."

He muttered sleepily as his brown eyes slowly opened. Russia pouted.

"They are not! I've been under the covers for the night!" Russia argued.

Turkey gave a sleepy grin and slipped his fingers around Russia's wrist. "They are." He placed a soft kiss on Russia's fingers, sending a shiver down the cold nation's spine. Russia could never get over how _warm _Turkey's lips were, he could literally feel the heat at his fingertips.

_"My hands aren't cold, you're just warm." Russia pouted._

_Turkey raised a brow. "You're complaining?"_

_Russia drew little imaginary circles on the other nation's chest before saying. "Of course not."_

_"By the way," Russia started._

_"Yes?"_

_"Even though I have been to your house a few times..."_

_"?"_

_"I have only ever seen the living room and the kitchen!"_

_Turkey blinked as Russia looked up at him in a serious manner._

_"You want to see more of the house?" Turkey asked, making sure he understood what the Russian meant._

_Russia nodded._

_"Like what?" Turkey asked._

_Russia blinked. "I don't know...anything, I suppose..."_

_Turkey grinned. "Ooo, is little Russia wanting to see my bed?"_

_Russia blushed furiously. "Liar!"_

_Turkey laughed. "Aw, is Russia--"_

"Blushing already?" Turkey mocked.

Russia drew back his hand and glared at the other man. "I am not blushing!"

Turkey chuckled and wrapped an arm around the other's waist, resting his forehead against Russia's.

"Now, Ivan. Do we really need to start this, _again_? I think you already know the outcome by _now_!"

Russia smiled and placed his lips on Turkey's in a brief kiss. "You are going to have to remind me."

Turkey grinned and rolled on top of the Russian. The pillows and blankets were warm, but _nothing _compared to Turkey's kisses...

"So," Turkey started, planted kissed all over the Russian's neck, causing short pants and soft moans. "When is this '_storm_' to let up, _askim_?" He looked up at the Russian with mocking eyes, then gestured to the newspaper lying on the bedside table, weather for Asia and Europe placed up.

_Oops..._

----  
Ne kadar sıkıcı ... - How boring...  
Evet, bir şey gerekiyor? - Yes, do you need something?  
Здравствуйте, Садык! - Hello, Sadiq!  
Sen bir kic agrisin bazen, ama, sevgilim seni seviyorum - You can be a pain in my ass, but I love you, darling.  
askim - my love

_**Here is the more fluffy, but subtly sexy sequel to **Warm Visitor**! I tried really hard not to let this story be too sexy, I think I succeeded :D I just keep throwing out these stories, don't I? XP The always cold fingers thing is from a personal fact...When it's extremely cold outside, it is extremely cold inside my room, so my fingers are always cold...yippie...-__-; Quick story is quick...**_

**_And if the ending doesn't make sense: Russia made up the who 'can't go home because of a storm' story so he could visit Turkey, but Turkey found out. XP The both 'stories' (italics and normal) are the present day and the day before._**

_Thank you, TheAsphyxiatedAffair , for correcting my Turkish! :) I hope I didn't make another mistake PX_

**_Enjoy anyway! :D_**


End file.
